merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript:The Once and Future Queen
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- ODIN'S CASTLE. KELDA My Lord, he is here. KING ODIN You are Myror? Legend has it, you are the most feared assassin in all the known lands. Tell me, are you as ruthless as they say you are? You would kill anyone? MYROR I have killed many people. They are all the same to me. KING ODIN You are prepared to kill royalty? MYROR My Lord, you would already be dead had someone placed a bounty on you. (Myror successfully fights Odin's men) KING ODIN I want you to kill the man who murdered my son. I want you to kill Arthur Pendragon. -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS – DAY (A jousterisun-horsedandfallstothefall.) MERLIN That has got to hurt. ARTHUR That's the point, Merlin. It's not a pillow fight. Fetch me another lance, will you? Why did you pull out, I was wide open? You could have unhorsed me. SIR LEON I was fearful that I might injure you, Sire. ARTHUR You had the advantage. You can't afford to hesitate. SIR LEON I wouldn't have done if I were facing a different opponent. You are the future King, My Lord. ARTHUR You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Are you saying you let me win? SIR LEON No, My Lord. ARTHUR It doesn't matter who I am! I do not expect any special treatment from you, from any of you! Is that understood? (Knights hesitate and nod) -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS – DAY ARTHUR How am I going to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest? MERLIN I'm sure it's not happening all the time. ARTHUR So it's happening some of the time? MERLIN No I'm certain it isn't. ARTHUR Now you're doing it! You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear! MERLIN Yes. Er...no. Er...what was the question? ARTHUR That just proves it. All my life I've been treated as if I'm special. I just want to be treated just like everyone else. MERLIN Really? ARTHUR You have no idea how lucky you are. MERLIN Well, anytime you want to swap places, just let me know. ARTHUR That's not a totally stupid idea. MERLIN You're Prince Arthur. You can't change who you are. ARTHUR (gets an idea) Yes I can. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM – NIGHT. and Arthur eat dinner. ARTHUR We've received reports that a beast has been sighted roaming the forest near the northern borders. UTHER What's the nature of this beast? ARTHUR It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the...face of a bear. I believe it has been conjured by sorcery. (Merlin struggles not to laugh) UTHER Then we must destroy it. ARTHUR I'll leave for the northern borders in the morning. UTHER But you'll miss the tournament. ARTHUR As much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first. UTHER You are right, of course. -- WOODS SURROUNDING CAMELOT – DAY ARTHUR I'll meet you here in four days. You must tell no one I've returned to Camelot. You're late. MERLIN Sorry. Gaius had me wa...ing the floors. I couldn't... ARTHUR What is that smell? Whose clothes are these? MERLIN They're mine. I washed them specially. You sure this is a good idea? ARTHUR Seems pretending to be somebody else is the only way to get people to be honest with me. Grab my bag, will you? MERLIN If you want to pass as a peasant, you should probably carry your own bag. ARTHUR You're forgetting something, Merlin. No one will know it's my bag. MERLIN There must be easier ways to prove yourself. ARTHUR Shut up, Merlin. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM – DAY KELDA I was there in person. Odin has put a price on Prince Arthur's head. UTHER Surely he wouldn't dare. KELDA He's blinded by grief, My Lord. The assassin Myror has accepted the bounty. UTHER I've heard of this Myror. KELDA I believe he's heading for Camelot as we speak. I bring you this information at great risk to myself. UTHER Double the guards. I want this assassin intercepted before he reaches Camelot. -- WOODS – DAY waits to assassinate Arthur, but he's not with the men supposedly going to the northern borders. -- GWEN’S HOUSE – DAY and Arthur enter, Arthur's hood obscures his face. GWEN My Lord. ARTHUR Guinevere. It's good of you to let me stay in your home. GWEN I'm happy to help. MERLIN (whisper) Food. GWEN I'll prepare some food for you. (whispered to Merlin) I can't believe you talked me into this! ARTHUR (hushed) You can't really expect me to stay here. MERLIN (hushed) We need to keep you out of sight. We can trust Gwen not to tell anyone you're here. ARTHUR (hushed) I doubt anyone would believe it. MERLIN (hushed) You really can't go without your big bed and your soft pillows? ARTHUR (hushed) This will be fine. ARTHUR How are the preparations coming along? Have we found someone to play our knight in the tournament? MERLIN Absolutely. He's a farmer from one of the outlying villages, and no one will recognise him. ARTHUR But does he look the part? (Merlin doesn't look so sure) -- GWEN’S HOUSE – DAY Arthur, and Gwen look William over. ARTHUR Great. MERLIN From now on, you're Sir William of Daira. Imagine you're really...arrogant. Knights like to think they're so much better than everyone else. ARTHUR It's not arrogance. Ignore him, he's an idiot. A knight must behave with honour and nobility. That's...better. You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family. WILLIAM Polish my armour, boy. ARTHUR Now you're gettin' the hang of it. laughs. ARTHUR That's a good point, you do need to polish our armour. WILLIAM Yeah. (laughs) -- KING’S PALACE, MERLIN’S CHAMBER – NIGHT flops onto his own bed. GAIUS Glad to see you're resting, Merlin. I take it that mean you've got the energy to clean my leech tank. MERLIN Ugh. -- GWEN’S HOUSE – NIGHT sweeps her house while Arthur finishes his drink. ARTHUR It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night. Is this my bed? GWEN Of course. I hope you'll be comfortable. ARTHUR I'm sure I will be. Goodnight, Guinevere. GWEN Goodnight, My Lord. -- KING’S PALACE, GUARDS’ CORRIDOR – NIGHT scales the wall into the castle. GUARD Halt! Show yourself. What business do you have in the King's palace? MYROR I came to seek an audience with, er, with Prince Arthur. GUARD What's your name? MYROR My name is Myror. -- KING’S PALACE, GUARDS’ CORRIDOR – NIGHT grabs a guard, Fyren, covering his mouth before releasing him. FYREN Why are you here? MYROR Your information was wrong. Prince Arthur is not among the party travelling to the northern borders. FYREN The Prince left with them yesterday. MYROR Then they must have separated. Perhaps he has returned to Camelot. FYREN Not that I've heard. His return would've been announced at court. MYROR It would seem the Prince does not want to be found. Hmm. -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS, ARTHUR’S TENT – DAY and cloaked Arthur head to his tent. Uther walks into the stands and the knights enter on horseback to stand before the King. ARTHUR Now, remember the plan. I'm competing in the tournament, but no one will know that it's me. All you have to do is acknowledge the crowd at the end of the match. Act like you belong there and people will believe that you do. UTHER Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years. MERLIN Well, he hasn't fallen off his horse. UTHER (background) ...our bravery, strength... ARTHUR I suppose that's something. UTHER ...and your skill to the test. Today you will fight for glory and for honour. For this is the ultimate test of courage. And it will be the measure of you as men. For only the most skilful, the most fearless among you will emerge as a worthy champion. WILLIAM They're ready for you, Sire. -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS, ARTHUR’S TENT – DAY jousting tournament begins. Gwen cheers for Arthur enthusiastically as he wins each match. Myror also watches. Arthur enters his tent and tosses William his helmet. ARTHUR You must go and acknowledge the crowd. WILLIAM How do you do that? ARTHUR You wave, they cheer. It's not difficult. I do all the work, someone else gets all the praise. MERLIN Know the feeling. ARTHUR When I win this tournament, I'll reveal my true identity, get the credit I deserve. MERLIN Of course you will. ARTHUR Well don't just stand there. Help me off with my armour. And remember to polish it before tomorrow. The horse needs grooming. And don't forget to repair the broken lances. -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS – DAY sits next to Myror in the stands. MYROR Do you have news on the whereabouts of Prince Arthur? FYREN Everyone believes he is travelling to the northern borders, but I've discovered that Arthur's servant remains in Camelot. MYROR Who is this servant? FYREN That's him. (nods in Merlin's direction) MYROR Why is he working for another knight? -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT tries to sneak past Gaius to his room. Gaius turns and stares at him. MERLIN Is this about the leech tank? GAIUS How very perceptive of you, Merlin. MERLIN I'll clean it tomorrow. GAIUS And will that be before or after you've scrubbed the floors and done the laundry? -- GWEN’S HOUSE – NIGHT clears the table after dinner. GWEN From what I hear, the ladies of the court are quite impressed with Sir William. They think he's very handsome. ARTHUR Typical. He wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked him round the head with his lance. GWEN Why are you doing this? ARTHUR I fear that people respect me just because of my title. GWEN I don't believe that's true of everyone. ARTHUR Would you tell me if it were? GWEN No. ARTHUR When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter, nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament...if I win this tournament, it will be because I deserve it and not because I am Prince Arthur. I think I'll take a bath. GWEN That might be difficult seeing as I don't have a bathtub. ARTHUR Really? Er...perhaps you could prepare me a bowl of hot water. I take it you have a bowl. GWEN (annoyed) I think I can manage a bowl. Just walk all the way down to the well and fetch some water then, shall I? (Arthur grunts as he stretches) -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY asleep on the floor, his hands still holding the brush and bucket. Gaius enters. GAIUS Merlin, on your feet. Arthur may be away, but I'm not. And why is my leech tank still dirty? Where do you get the idea you can sit around all day doing nothing? MERLIN Wha..? Do you think I sit around doing nothing?! I haven't had a chance to sit around and do nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot! I'm too busy running around after Arthur! Do this, Merlin! Do that, Merlin! And when I'm not running around after Arthur, I'm doing chores for you! And if I'm not doing that, I'm fulfilling my destiny! Do you know how many times I've saved Arthur's life? I've lost count. Do I get any thanks? No. I have fought: Griffins, witches, er...bandits, I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, and all the while I have to hide who I really am, because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed! Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions, I don't know which way to turn! -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS, ARTHUR’S TENT – DAY MERLIN Sir Alinor has advanced to the final. -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS – DAY faces Sir Leon. Arthur wins and everyone rises to their feet cheering except Gwen. GAIUS You're not impressed by this Sir William of Daira. GWEN I believe he's an arrogant pig. -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS, ARTHUR’S TENT – DAY and William waiting in the tent. MERLIN Congratulations, you are in the final. ARTHUR Go on then. Your people await you. No one can say Sir Leon let me win this time. MERLIN Sounds like the crowd've really taken to William. ARTHUR That will change when I reveal my identity. MERLIN You really miss getting all the attention, don't you? ARTHUR Just go and water the horse, will you? -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS – DAY brings the horse to the water trough. Myror approaches him. MYROR He's a fine horse. I see your master has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance. MERLIN He's doing well. Just one more match to go. MYROR Tell me, what is he like to work for? MERLIN Between you and me? He can be a bit of a prat. MYROR (laughs) So you are no longer working for Prince Arthur? MERLIN No. Yes, yes. Not right now. Arthur's away. I'm just...helping out. MYROR Well, I, erm, I wish your master luck in the final. MERLIN Thanks. -- GWEN’S HOUSE – DAY sweeps the pantry where she's been sleeping when Arthur enters through the front door. ARTHUR Guinevere? GWEN Just a minute. ARTHUR Do you have a needle and threat? My shirt needs mending. GWEN Erm... ARTHUR Is this where you sleep? Where's your bed? GWEN You're sleeping in it. ARTHUR Why didn't you say something? GWEN How could I? You're Prince Arthur. Besides, you didn't give me the chance. You just assumed the bed was yours. ARTHUR Well, how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me? GWEN You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself, you're not a child. ARTHUR Is there anything else you'd like to say to me? Please, I'd like to hear it. If there's something you want to say to me, don't let me stop you. GWEN You don't have any idea, do you? ARTHUR About what? GWEN About how rude and arrogant you can be! This is my home and you are my guest in it! I know you are used to more luxurious quarters, but that is not an excuse to be so rude! You claim titles don't matter to you, but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant! Saying it means nothing if your actions betray you! Would it kill you to say please and thank you once in a while?! My Lord. ARTHUR Is there anything else you'd like to add? GWEN No, I think that's it. ARTHUR You're right. You have invited me into your home and I have behaved appallingly. GWEN I didn't mean to make you feel bad. ARTHUR Oh, really? GWEN Well, perhaps a little. ARTHUR There's no excuse. I'll make it up to you. Tonight, I will make dinner for you. GWEN You're going to cook me dinner? ARTHUR I most certainly am. Now go for a walk or do whatever it is that girls do at this time of the evening... GWEN A walk would be nice. ARTHUR ...and your dinner will be ready when you return. -- LOWER TOWN – DAY meets Gwen in the street as she walks away from her house. MERLIN Where's Arthur? GWEN He's cooking me dinner. MERLIN Arthur's cooking? (Gwen gives him a look that reads 'surprised'? before continuing to walk away) -- GWEN’S HOUSE – DAY enters. Arthur is staring hopelessly at a raw chicken. ARTHUR Merlin, thank God. MERLIN Gwen says you're cooking. ARTHUR I need you to fetch me two dinners from the palace kitchens. MERLIN So...you're not cooking. ARTHUR No, but Gwen doesn't need to know that. As far as she's concerned, dinner will be prepared and cooked by me. MERLIN You're trying to impress her? ARTHUR Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. And get me a decent shirt, will you? Your clothes are making me itch all over, it's like having fleas. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT snoops around when Merlin comes in to get a shirt. Myror hides, ready to kill Merlin with a dagger, but Merlin leaves and Myror follows him out. -- GWEN’S HOUSE – NIGHT watches the window for Gwen while Merlin sets the table. ARTHUR She's coming. Quick, out the back way. Do something with this. tosses Merlin the raw chicken. MERLIN Hope Gwen's impressed with your cooking. leaves and Arthur spins around as Gwen opens the front door. ARTHUR Guinevere. Perfect timing. pulls out her seat for her. GWEN Thank you. watches from the window and preps a mini crossbow. GWEN This is delicious. ARTHUR I'm glad you like it. -- LOWER TOWN – NIGHT night patrol interrupts Myror's assassination attempt. GUARD Halt! You! Stop right there! GUARD Did you see him? escapes by hanging under the drawbridge. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT puts the cooked chicken on the table as Gaius enters. MERLIN Dinner's ready. What I said this morning... GAIUS It is I who should be apologising to you. I have failed to appreciate just how heavy your burden must be. MERLIN I shouldn't've lost my temper with you. GAIUS It's no wonder you're upset. There's so much resting on your young shoulders. Now that Arthur's away, you must take time to enjoy yourself. MERLIN What about the leech tank? GAIUS Don't even think about the leech tank. MERLIN Really? GAIUS All this talk of leeches will put us off our dinner. Where'd that chicken come from? Come in! SIR LEON The King commands your presence immediately. -- KING’S PALACE, GUARDS’ CORRIDOR – NIGHT Gaius, Merlin, and Leon inspect the body of the guard Myror killed. UTHER Can you determine a cause of death? GAIUS His neck's been broken. There's scarcely a mark on the flesh. Whoever killed him knew exactly what he was doing. SIR LEON Earlier this evening, an intruder was spotted in the lower town. UTHER Then I fear it's true, Odin has sent an assassin to kill Arthur. MERLIN An assassin? UTHER Have you any word from Arthur since he left for the northern borders? MERLIN No. None. UTHER With this assassin in Camelot, we must be thankful Arthur isn't here. Search the entire town. I want the assassin found before Arthur returns. -- GWEN’S HOUSE – NIGHT and Gwen smile at dinner. ARTHUR So, do I have any more annoying habits you wish to tell me about? GWEN No, none. ARTHUR There's something else, isn't there? What is it? GWEN Well, the truth is...you snore. ARTHUR I do not snore. GWEN You do. The first night you were here, I thought a pig had got into the house. ARTHUR So now I'm a pig. Thank you, Guinevere. GWEN I just meant you sound like a pig. I think I better stop talking. starts getting up to clear the table. ARTHUR I'll do that. GWEN Where did you get those plates? ARTHUR From...the cupboard? GWEN They have the royal seal. They're from the palace kitchens. I've washed enough of them to know. I take it that's where our food also came from. ARTHUR Look, I can kill a chicken from a thousand paces, just don't ask me to cook it. That's what servants are for. I didn't mean it like that. GWEN I'm not ashamed to be a servant. At least I'm not a liar. ARTHUR We had a nice meal together. What does it matter where it came from? GWEN Because I thought you'd shown some humility! You'd done something kind for me even though I'm just a servant! A good king should respect his people, no matter who they are. ARTHUR Guinevere. I know I have much to learn. There are some things that I am terrible at - cooking being one of them. But also, knowing what to say to someone I care about. MERLIN Arthur, there's an assassin's in Camelot. He's here to kill you. -- GWEN’S HOUSE – NIGHT MERLIN The assassin killed a guard. Your father said Odin sent him. GWEN Why would Odin want you dead? ARTHUR Because I killed his son. Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself. I can still see his face. He looked so scared. GWEN You cannot blame yourself. MERLIN No one but us knows where you are. If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you. ARTHUR May I continue to stay here? GWEN Of course, for as long as you need. ARTHUR Thank you. I'll sleep on the floor tonight. GWEN No, have my bed. You need to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow. ARTHUR I'll not hear of it. Goodnight, Guinevere. GWEN Goodnight. ARTHUR Fetch the mattress from my quarters and bring it up here. MERLIN How am I supposed to carry a mattress on my own? ARTHUR I don't know, strap it to your back. -- GWEN’S HOUSE – DAY prepares to leave the next morning. ARTHUR One more match. The tournament will be over. GWEN You can go back to being Prince Arthur. Erm...I thought you might wear it...for luck. ARTHUR Thank you. kisses Gwen, then stands around awkwardly. ARTHUR I must go. -- LOWER TOWN/ARTHUR’S TENT/SIR ALINOR’S TENT/TOURNAMENT GROUNDS – DAY watches Arthur meet Merlin in the street on his way to the tournament grounds, he follows them and sees Arthur with his double. WILLIAM They’re ready for you, Sire. watches Will hand Arthur the helmet. Myror sees two knights greet each other. KNIGHT Sir Alynor, good luck in the final. attacks Sir Alynor in his tent, dresses in his armour and disguises a deadly lance. Arthur and Myror face each other on the course. Arthur gets hit with the deadly lance and Gwen stands up in shock, running out of the stands to him. Merlin sees the disguised deadly point and heads after Myror. Gwen supports Arthur as they rush into the tent. ARTHUR His lance pierced my armour. GWEN You're losing too much blood. takes off the favour she gave him and holds it against the wound. ARTHUR Do what you can. I have to be back on the course within five minutes or I forfeit the match. GWEN You can't possibly joust, you're too badly injured! ARTHUR I have never withdrawn from a match. I do not intend to start now. GWEN You would risk your life to protect your pride? You have nothing to prove. Least of all to me. ARTHUR I have everything to prove. To myself. -- SIR ALINOR’S TENT/TOURNAMENT GROUNDS – DAY sees Myror in armour and the dead Sir Alinor. Arthur mounted on his horse motions to the lance rack. ARTHUR You'll have to pass me my lance. GWEN This is madness! rides off and Merlin runs up to Gwen. MERLIN Gwen! Where's Arthur? GWEN He's about to joust. MERLIN He's jousting against the assassin. and Gwen rush to the course. Arthur and Myror tilt. MERLIN Unbinde þé téage. uses magic to snap the girth on Myror's horse so Arthur unhorses/kills him. Merlin helps Arthur off the course. -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS, ARTHUR’S TENT – DAY Gwen, Merlin, and Arthur gather in the tent. MERLIN You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alynor and took his place. The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself. ARTHUR (to William) You must go and collect the trophy. GWEN I thought this was going to be your moment of glory. ARTHUR Perhaps this is a time for humility. Gwen, and cloaked Arthur laugh and smile as William celebrates victory to wild applause. -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS, TENT – DAY goes to the tent where Gaius has carted off Myror. GAIUS Merlin, who is this man? Where's Sir Alinor? -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM – DAY stands before the court with a bandage sling over his bloody armour. ARTHUR The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot. I was injured whilst killing him. UTHER Odin must be made to pay for his actions. We must strike back at him. ARTHUR Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son? We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough bloodshed. UTHER Perhaps you're right. How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful? ARTHUR Very. I learned a great deal. How was the tournament? UTHER Excellent. We have a new champion, Sir William of Daira. ARTHUR I'm sorry I missed all the excitement. -- KING’S PALACE, COURTYARD CORRIDOR – DAY courtiers exit into the corridor. Arthur checks to check that his father isn't looking and turns to Gwen. ARTHUR Guinevere. *ahem* What happened while I was staying with you...I'm afraid my father would never understand. GWEN You don't have to explain. Perhaps when you are King, things will be different. UTHER Arthur? -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT cleans the leech tank. MERLIN This is horrible. This is so disgusting. GAIUS Well, perhaps you'll think twice about lying to me in the future. And Merlin, there's something on your face. MERLIN Where? freaks out about the leeches on his face and arms and Gaius laughs. Category:Transcripts Category:Series 2 Transcripts